Return of the Hidden
by Chi Lesczinski
Summary: Severus Snape's child was hidden away from him, but now after the war she is returned. A/U
1. Prologue

Return of the Taken

Disclaimer: The Characters, World, and Harry Potter back story belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I started this fic under a different pen name, and unfortunately I've forgotten both the email account and the password to that pen name, the story was started four years ago, and unfortunately I wasn't much of a writer back then. I've decided to redo the fic and fix it so that it is much better, with the char's more in character than before, however it will still be ridiculously a/u. I've also decided to change the plot some, and make the age of our main character match the time line, Rowling has said Harry's birthday is July 31st 1981, I was born December of 1984, so the main character will be three years younger than Harry, and thusly since the story takes place in Harry's 2nd 7th year their respective ages are 18 and 15 that said, let us begin.

Prologue:

Severus Snape, faithful death eater turned spy for Albus Dumbledore, paced the corridor outside of the delivery room. His nerves were frayed and he snarled at a passing nurse, who fairly ran the rest of the way to the nurse's station. Inside the room, a woman he barely knew lay fighting for her life, and the life of their child. Severus ran his hands through his long hair. In the future, this habit of running his hand through his hair when he was nervous or frustrated would lead to permanently greasy hair.

Snape resumed his pacing, and thought back to how he had gotten into this mess. He had been doing a mission for Dumbledore, had come to America to track down a young American witch whom had a particular talent with potions. The witch had produced a greatly improved version of the Wolfsbane potion. He had met the witch, and learned her technique so that he could produce the potion for that animal that Dumbledore was so fond of. Snape had spent three months with the witch, catching odd moments when she could get away from her abusive husband, and had a good baby sitter for her two young girls. The last two months of the trip they hadn't discussed potions at all, but rather spent all of their precious few stolen moments in each other's arms. Then Severus had left to take up his post as Potions Master at Hogwarts, and had done his best to put Tena out of his mind. He had nearly succeeded when he received a letter from her, a letter that changed his life, the letter that told him he was soon to be a father.

He had come a week early, thinking that maybe he could catch at least one alone moment with Tena while her husband wasn't around, he had been shocked to find that Tena's husband wasn't going to be an issue, the vile man had walked out on her and the two young girls a week before. Severus's mind had went into overdrive calculating exactly how he could bring Tena and her two small children, plus his own child, to England, to be with him. Then Tena had cut his heart out with a few simple words. She would not leave America and take her two girls away from their father's family. Snape had raged at her, said she was taking his child away from him. She insisted she was sorry, but she couldn't leave America.

Severus heard a scream that rent his heart in two, followed by a flurry of activity, he rushed into the room to see the doctors working quickly and tersely on a small form that was not breathing. If not for the nurse he had snarled at earlier Severus wouldn't have remained upright. She gently guided him back out the door, explaining the doctors needed space to work, Severus tried to object, but she placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Sir, do you really want to watch that baby die?" Her eyes held sympathy but he could tell she wasn't going to let him in.

"How do you know that my child is going to die?" He asked, unable to believe the words he had just said.

"There never was much hope for that baby, the mother has cervical cancer, she should have never kept the baby, her stubbornness to have the baby will only bring her pain now, when she loses it." The nurse said, and turned back into the door.

"You're wrong! My child will not die this night" Severus shouted at the retreating back of the nurse. She returned five minutes later to tell him the doctors had done everything they could, but the child had died.

"I want to hold the baby, I want to see for myself." Severus begged, the nurse shook her head.

" I'm sorry but that's just not possible, they have to do an autopsy on the body to see why the baby died, it's standard procedure when a baby doesn't live." Then nurse returned to the room. Severus slowly walked out of the hospital his heart broken into a million pieces. He reached an apparation point, gathered himself enough to make the apparation without splinching himself, and returned to Hogsmeade. He had thought about just letting got and letting the magic rip him apart, but at the last moment he pushed forward, and landed shaking onto the high street.

From Hogsmeade he made his way to the castle, to his home, to Dumbledore. Severus was a private man who did not share easily, but he knew only Albus would be able to stop him from drinking himself to death on this cold December night. He made his way to Albus' office his head hung low and his eyes blurred with tears. Albus met him at the door, and upon seeing his demeanor, hugged him. That night Severus vowed he'd never allow anyone into his heart.

While Severus was being consoled by the Headmaster, Tena was holding her small child and looking deep into the tiny child's eyes. The baby's mouth opened and a weak plaintive cry was heard. The nurse who had deceived Severus brought in a small bottle of formula.

"You sent him away?"

"I did"

"He can never know, even if it's what's best for him."

"I don't understand how this is what's best for him?" The nurse looked at the woman, who was also her cousin.

"Voldemort is not dead, and until he is, Severus will be in danger. He needs to look after himself, he can't be worried about us… Someday he'll know the truth, but not this one. When Voldemort is gone, then they can be together."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything recognizable

Gracelyn Green had grown a great deal in the 15 years following her birth. All in all she had a great life, the youngest daughter of a mother, who was secretly a witch, and a wonderful man who had married her shortly after Gracelyn was born . In this regard Gracelyn had taken after her mother, neither of her sisters were magical, and Gracelyn and her mother had decided to keep Gracelyn's abilities a secret between the two of them. Her mother had said it had to be that way so her sisters didn't feel bad about themselves for not being magical.

Gracelyn had lived happily with her mother and her step father until 3 weeks ago. They had been on a trip to see Gracelyn's oldest sister Annalismel, when the car had hydroplaned. Gracelyn, who had been sleeping in the back seat, was thrown from the car, and managed to not get seriously injured, her parents however, had been. Her step father had died almost instantly from the first impact. Her mother had been rushed to the hospital, and despite medical efforts, had fallen into a coma that the doctors said she'd never wake from.

The doctors were right 2 days ago her mother had slipped from coma to the eternal sleep. Gracelyn had been prepared for her mother's death, but nothing could have prepared her for the pain she felt. She had hurt when her step father died, but this was different. This was deeper, and Gracelyn felt as though she could never smile again.

Yesterday her mother's favorite cousin had come to call. Gracelyn liked Lisa, because Lisa was a witch like she was, but when Lisa had told her the circumstances surrounding her birth, she felt nothing but hate for the woman who had sent her father away. All Gracelyn's life she had known the father of her sisters wasn't her own, her mother had told her that at a very young age, but her mother had told her that her father had passed away shortly before she was born. When Lisa had stopped explaining exactly who and where her father was Gracelyn had locked herself in her bedroom. Two hours ago her sisters had arrived. Shortly there after a shouting match had begun. Gracelyn didn't even need to open the door to hear what was being said, it came through the walls clear as day.

"What the hell do you mean my sister isn't coming home with me!" That was her oldest sister, the one she affectionately called Lissy.

"You have no say in this Lisa, she's our sister and we're the ones who're going to take care of her!" That was Bettena, Gracelyn's other sister, known commonly as Betty.

"You couldn't take care of her even if I let you Betty you're only 19! You can barely take care of yourself." Lisa's voice roared back, angry at being questioned by the younger women. "And you Lissy, you're no better, you're only 21. You have no idea how to take care of a child."

"I'm not a child." Gracelyn muttered under her breath, but no louder. She didn't feel like a shouting match at the moment.

"Gracie ISN'T a child. She's 15 years old, she can dress and feed herself. If she was 7 then I'd have no problem with you taking responsibility for her, but she's not. She's more than capable of helping herself. Besides no one understands Gracie like we do." Betty said, and Gracelyn smiled.

"It doesn't matter how old she is, or how well you'd be able to take care of her. Gracie is going to live with her father." Lisa's voice had softened and Gracie had to strain to hear her. The last thing she heard before the entire conversation had become inaudible was Lissy stating that Gracie's father was dead and that it was cruel of Lisa to torture Gracie with hopes that he was alive.

Gracie sighed. She knew different. She remembered how Lisa had told her about her father. A brave man, who fought a dark wizard in England. Lisa had explained why Gracie's mother had done what she had done, but it didn't comfort Gracie. She went back and forth between a secret joy at her father being alive, and terrible anger for being lied to her entire life. She was supposed to be up here packing her things for her journey. When she paused for a brief moment, she found herself pondering over the fact that she was to be going to England. She had never been anywhere really, and now she was going to a whole different country to live and go to school. School… that was something that had interested Gracie very much since Lisa had told her about it. She would be attending a school for magic, called Hogwarts. Apparently her father taught at the school, potions, and she would receive a fine magical education, if she passed all the tests required. She would be spending the entire summer learning what other witches and wizards had 3 years to learn. Gracie sighed again.

"Here I come father, whether you're ready or not…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own the splendiferous Harry Potter series, wish I did, I don't but there it is.

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, was busy drinking himself into oblivion. When Albus Dumbledore had found him, he thought Severus was just trying to drown out memories of the war. When he saw the letter on Severus' lap, he knew it was something much more serious. Without asking for permission and knowing he wouldn't even register on Severus' radar for several hours, thanks to the four empty Fire whiskey bottles next to Severus' chair, and the half empty one in his hand. Albus had to read the letter twice before he comprehended what the words actually meant in regards to Severus' current condition

_Severus,_

_It has been 15 years since the last time we saw each other. You may not remember me, I was the nurse who told you that your daughter died on that fateful. night I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of difficult news but what I need to say, you need to know. On that cold night so many years ago, your child, your daughter, did not die. She lives even now, however her mother, Tena, does not. Tena was seriously injured in a car accident 3 weeks ago. She laid in a coma until 2 days ago, when she finally passed. I wouldn't have written you if I could avoid it, however Gracelyn's step-father was also killed in the accident, and her sisters Annalismel and Bettena are too young to care for her. I know we were wrong to lie to you and to keep your child from you, but Tena knew then that the Dark Lord was not dead. She could not risk her children, or you with such a great threat. She had always said that when Voldemort died she would let the truth come to light. Unfortunately Voldemort was vanquished 3 days after Tena's accident. I know you must hate me, and Tena, but you can not hate your daughter. She will be joining you in England. I have made arrangements to apparate with her to Hogsmeade on July 11. We will wait for you at the local inn._

_Sincerely,_

_Lisa Lovine_

Albus knew now why his young friend had taken to drinking. He remembered quite clearly that December night, when Severus had sobbed into his arms, mourning the death of his child. Over the next 15 years Albus watched closely as Severus locked away his heart, and let his anger rule him. How he almost let himself be killed in the final battle with Voldemort, just to be rid of the pain he could not hide from.

Now Severus learned that his child was not dead, but had been kept from him, which Albus knew must hurt just as much. Rummaging through Severus' possessions Albus found what he needed, in fact something he'd been needing far too much lately, a sobering potion. As Severus made to take another drink from his bottle, Albus deftly poured the potion into his mouth, then held his hand over the younger man's mouth as he made to spit it out. Severus seeing he had no choice but to swallow did so while giving Albus a baleful glare. Albus took a seat across from his glaring Potions Master and waited until the potion had worked fully.

"That was a dirty trick unbecoming of a Gryffindor." Severus snarled.

"Yes indeed it was, now on to more pressing matters, like your daughter." Albus pressed his hands into a steeple, mindful of the still healing right one.

"I don't want to talk about it Albus, I don't want to think about it."

"Ah, but if you don't think and don't talk, how ever will you be ready to receive your daughter, she will be here in just two short days." Severus groaned, and Albus smiled.

"Damnation! I can't take care of a child Albus, I am incapable of discussions with children and I'm foul to them in my best of moods, terrifying and horrible in my worst." Albus didn't need to read Severus' mind to know what he was really thinking, what he was admitting with his statement.

"Severus, she is not just any child she is your child, and therefore likely to possess personality traits much like you, and similar interests. My best advice is to find something you have in common and then build from there. Her mother was also a formidable potion brewer, as my memory serves me, and thusly your daughter should be as well, or at least have an interest in them. Lacking that, you could always simply let her find her own way to you. I've found children will always find their own way, if given opportunity and support." Albus' eyes had begun to twinkle.

"I can't do this Albus. I don't know how to be a father."

"I beg to differ Severus, you have been fathering children for 15 years now."

"Old man I believe you've finally lost it, and that twinkle in your eye is merely insanity."

"Think Severus, you've watched over, taught and guided your students. Unknowingly you've learned the skills most parents eventually develop. You know how to teach children, you have learned to keep them from hurting themselves and each other… and if I'm much mistaken, you've protected and guided a certain Gryffindor for almost 8 years now."

"I have done nothing of the sort. Potter is simply just too arrogant to have taken guidance from me."

"None the less Severus he lives because of you. In many ways he lives because of your actions, and through him those who have passed on also live. His father, his Godfather, Remus and Tonks, even Lily." Severus flinched.

"Severus, you still love Lily? I had thought what you had with Tena…"

"What I had with Tena wasn't love, at least not in the way I loved Lily. What I had with Tena… it's not the same."

"And yet she gave you a child, who coincidently will arrive here in two days. Now Severus, you will not like what I have to say next, but bare in mind it's for your own good." He waited until he got Severus' nodding consent. "You are going to have to grow up." Albus' voice was no longer gentle, but a firm commanding voice that Severus remembered from his school days. "You can no longer hide behind a bottle, or childishly pout when you don't get your way. You must remember your daughter has just lost her mother and the man who raised her, she will be in more pain than you can imagine, and she will need your love and support, especially because she's coming to a new country and a new school, unlike any she's ever attended before. If I find that you are not doing a proper job in parenting I will do something which you will regret." Severus was startled for a moment, but he noticed Albus' eyes were sparkling again.

"And what would that be old man? I don't scare easy."

"I will simply tell Professor Sprout that you have changed your mind and would absolutely love to take her on a date." Albus roared with laughter at the look of sheer terror playing across the younger man's face.

"That's… that's… evil" Severus managed, sighed and then smiled. "Well uncle Albus, time for you to get cracking."

"Beg pardon?" The purely evil look on Severus' face slightly unnerved him.

"You can start by charming my chambers to make room for a teenage girl, then you get to tell Minerva, Pomona, and all those other women my good news." Albus finally figured out the torture Severus was imposing upon him. He shook his head, soon he'd be besieged by over excited hyper active women who when Severus had first learned of his impending joy had dragged Severus to every baby shop they could find. Severus grinned to himself, that should teach the old man to threaten him with dates with the Herbology Professor.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

_Disclaimer: JKR owns most the characters, I own a sick toddler ;)_

_A/N: Sorry the chapters aren't that long… They'll get longer I promise._

_Gracie had spent the (very early) morning saying good-bye to her sisters. She had went around the house with them, and they had kept pressing her to take things from their parent's house. Gracie had lived in this house since she was three months old, and her mother had married her step-father. Gracie loved her step dad like he was her biological father. For his part he had taken in Tena's three small children and raised them like they were his own. All three girls had called him daddy and all had loved him. As they wandered the house, all three girls had taken items that reminded them of better times. Lissy took her prom picture off the wall, as did Betty. The girl's divided up their mother's jewelry and their father's collection of rare coins. _

_When the time came for Gracie to leave with Lisa, all three girls had tears running down their faces._

"_Promise you'll write all the time Gracie!" Lissy said nearly crushing her youngest sister with a hug._

"_And you make sure you tell us if that man is mean to you or…" Betty couldn't finish her sentence she was crying so hard._

"_I'll write all the time, I love you" Gracie's own tears were flowing freely. With a final hug from both her sisters she got into the car, and Lisa drove off. "We're obviously not driving to England."_

"_No we're going to apparate. I just can't do it in front of your sisters and other muggles. We're driving to my house, we'll shrink your stuff, and then we'll apparate to England. Your father is meeting us near his school." Lisa said, minding the road._

" _What's apparation?" Gracie asked. She had never really been able to learn about magic, because her mother had wanted desperately to keep their magic from her step father, who was a kind and loving man, but wouldn't be able to accept magic in it's self._

"_It's a magical means of travel. Don't worry all you have to do is hold very tight to my arm." Lisa said as she had pulled into her driveway. They got out of the car and unloaded Gracie's suitcases and boxes. Lisa checked that there was no muggles around and took out her wand. With a broad sweeping motion she shrunk all of Gracie's things. She picked up the miniature suitcases and packing boxes and slipped them into a pouch. Then she and Gracie rounded the house to the back yard. Gracie took Lisa's arm in a death grip. When Lisa turned away from her, Gracie automatically followed. Gracie felt like her head was going to explode and her lungs were going to come out of her mouth. In another instant the pressure was gone, but the experience had made Gracie sick to her stomach, as they appeared in a strange village Gracie bent over and reproduced everything she had ate that day. Lisa steadied the young girl, and then vanished the vomit with her wand._

"_What did you do to her?!" Gracie straightened up to see a tall dark haired man, and a much older white haired man quickly coming towards them._

"_We apparated Severus, it happens." Lisa's tone was curt. She handed Gracie's pouch to the dark haired man. "Here are her things, shrunk of course. I need to be on my way." Gracie just stared at Lisa, how could she just leave her here with these strangers._

"_Lisa couldn't you just stay for a little while?" Gracie knew she sounded all of 6 years old, but she didn't care, she didn't like the feeling that she was being dumped._

"_Sorry can't, have to get home and make dinner, good-bye." And before Gracie could say anything else, Lisa had turned on the spot and vanished with a crack. Gracie looked at the two men who were looking at her, she found herself alone with two strangers in a village she'd never seen before, across an ocean from her sisters, and she felt alone. She had never wanted her mother so much in her life. All of these emotions crashed in on her at the same time, and she lost control of herself. She sat down in the middle of the street and cried hysterically. _

_Severus was pissed off. That woman had just dumped his child in a strange village, hell in a strange country, without even making sure that he was her father. He didn't blame the girl for crying like that, though his pride was a little ruffled. He also felt very awkward, he didn't know how to comfort the girl. Thankfully though Albus had agreed to accompany him on this trip to fetch his daughter. The old man knelt beside the sobbing girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered something to the girl, who shook her head, then he helped her stand up._

"_Young lady, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He held out his hand and Gracie shook it, still sniffling. _

"_And… I'm… Severus… Snape… your father." Severus felt like a fool, but held out his hand. Gracie shyly shook his hand. He finally gave her a good looking at, she had his eyes and was tall like him, however the Gods had been kind, and she had her mother's hair, nose, and mouth. She appeared to be studying him as well. _

"_Well my dear time is short and we must get going." Severus looked sharply at Dumbledore, he had no idea where they were going. He was just planning on taking her back to the school. Albus must have noticed Severus' confusion because his next statement, though directed to the girl was for Severus' benefit. "We must go to London to get you certain things you need, such as a wand, and robes. Comprehension dawned on Severus. Of course no witch or wizard past 11 went without a wand. Albus flung out his wand hand, and out of nowhere the violently purple Knight Bus, appeared. Gracie's eyes went wide. Severus had to remind himself his young daughter had been raised without magic._

_They boarded the bus, and Albus made polite conversation with the various other occupants on the bus. Severus spent the journey trying to find something to say to his child. Gracie for her part took in everything and said nothing. When they reached London, Severus had to clear his throat twice before Gracie looked up from her meditations._

"_We're here…" Severus said, feeling foolish again. Not since he was a school boy himself had anyone been able to make him feel foolish, and yet here was a teenage girl doing it to him, and she wasn't even trying to._

"_Ah yes the Leaky Cauldron." Albus said, guiding them through the door. "Nothing at the moment Tom, but we will probably want something to eat on our way back through." Nodding to the inn keeper. Severus gently took Gracie's arm to lead her through, instead of pulling back, which is what he expected, she put her hand in his. Inwardly he smiled, outwardly he dared any man to think it funny. When they reached the small yard behind the inn Albus removed his wand from his robes, and tapped the appropriate brick. Gracie gave a small gasp as the wall in front of them dissolved into an archway leading onto a packed street. Gracie couldn't keep her eyes on one thing for more than a moment. There was so much to see, but there were more than just buildings to vie for her attention. Everywhere she looked there were dozens of witches and wizards dressed in robes. _

"_First we need to go to Gringotts to fetch out some gold." Severus said, and then when an idea popped into his mind "Albus we'll meet you at Madam Malkins, I know you've been dying for new socks." Albus gave a small chuckle and when Gracie had turned away, winked at Severus to show he understood. Severus and Gracie picked their way up the street to the bank. Gracie was growing accustomed to the wizarding world and made no mention of the goblins as they passed them. She did however let out several small screams of terror during the wild cart ride that took them to Severus' vault. He removed more gold then he had planned last night, but seeing his child, he knew he was going to spend quite a lot of money on her. Once they were standing safely back outside the bank Severus took her aside._

"_I've already had you added to my account. When we get back to Hogsmeade I'll set up accounts with you at some of the stores, so that should you want anything on a trip to the village you can charge, and then the money will come from our vault." Gracie looked surprised. For the first time she spoke to her father._

"_Aren't you worried I'll spend to much?" _

"_Absolutely not, you spend what you want I have quite a lot, did your… parents… not have a lot of money?" For the first time wondering what kind of life she had in America._

"_We weren't poor, but I wasn't given free run with a bank account."_

"_Well I trust you to be responsible, however you'll find I'm easy going, provided you follow my rules… did you have rules with your mother?"_

"_Of course I did, I wasn't allowed out past 7, I couldn't have friends over when my parents weren't home, I couldn't tell my sisters about my magic, I couldn't wear makeup, I couldn't get my ears pierced til I was 17 stuff like that."_

"_Well… my rules are similar, during the summer you will be back in our rooms by 10, you may have friends over when I'm not there provided you tell me and make sure they stay out of my private areas, here underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of school, however you'll be at the school most of the time, but you're not to do magic until I teach you some basics. I agree with your mother about makeup, but I don't see why you can't get your ears pierced." Severus said. When he had gone over his rules last night, he was afraid they would be too strict, however seeing what rules she lived under at her mother's he felt perfectly justified in his rule making. They met up with Albus at Madam Malkins. He indeed had several pairs of socks. Madam Malking bagged them up for him, then took Gracie to a little pedestal, Slipped some black robes over her head and began hemming them. She made up three sets of plain black robes, and then began making a variety of different colored robes. When she was done, Gracie had the three black robes, and several colored sets as well._

_After Madam Malkin's they next went to Flourish and Blotts, where Gracie was bought quite a many books besides the ones she'd need for school. One, which was brand new, was all about the second war with Voldemort, which Albus insisted she needed. Severus just scowled, he knew he was mentioned prominently in the book. After the book shop they went to Ollivander's. Gracie tried several wands before she bonded with a 7 and ¾ inch willow wand with a unicorn hair. ("Good for transfiguration my dear") After Mr. Ollivander bowed them out of his shop they went to Magical Menagerie, where Severus was much displeased when Gracie picked out a Snowy female owl. After all that Severus was trying to steer Gracie towards the apothecary, however Albus had other ideas._

"_Come on Severus, it's time for some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Severus scowled again. Deep in his heart he still felt guilty every time he looked at George Weasley, and his missing ear. When they entered the shop Severus was immensely surprised to see Percy Weasley behind the counter. He hadn't counted on Percy taking over for Fred. Albus amused himself with the muggle magic tricks. Gracie wondered around staring in wonder at all the things in the store. She was immediately drawn to the cage of pygmy puffs. She had just picked up a purple one when George swooped down on her._

"_Well hello there, what's your name?" Albus had to physically restrain Severus who was inches from hexing George to hell._

"_Gracelyn Snape" Gracie said shyly petting the puff. George heard her last name and backed up so fast he trampled a small witch who was passing, who promptly jabbed him with her wand, causing a giant boil appear on his arm. Severus indulged himself in a smirk._

"_Yes Mr. Weasley, that is my daughter and you will do well to remember that. It would do well for your youngest brother to be reminded as well, seeing how he and his friends will be returning to the school this year." Severus allowed himself a shudder. Just then Gracie provided a distraction in the form of a purple fuzz ball._

"_Can I have him?" Severus looked into her eyes and saw that he couldn't deny her anything. He nodded, and turned towards the counter. Percy was standing there waiting on a teenaged boy. When he was finished, Severus came to the counter._

"_I would like to pay for a pygmy puff." Severus said, pulling out his coin purse, when he looked into Percy's face he saw the boy was trying not to smile. "Mr. Weasley what is so amusing?" Severus' voice was low and dangerous._

"_Uh… Nothing Professor Snape sir, that'll be 9 sickles." The look on his face clearly showed he was afraid of the Potions Master, and what said Potions Master would do to him if he breathed one word of this purchase to his family or friends. Severus called Gracie to him and they left the shop, Gracie cuddling her puff._

"_So my dear what shall you call your owl and that enchanting creature."_

"_I'm not sure yet, I'd like to read some of these books, and pick a name from one of them." Gracie said, indicating the bags that had the books in them. _

"_A fine idea, and wise. I'm sure you'll give them suitable names." Dumbledore said. After a quick visit to the apothecary the trio headed back to Leaky Cauldron, where they had a quick bite to eat. When they reached the London side of the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore again summoned the Knight Bus._

_The ride back to Hogsmeade was very different than the ride to the Leaky Cauldron. The whole way home Gracie and Severus were discussing the things she had seen that day, and Severus was explaining basic magic to her. When they disembarked the bus, they started the long trek up to the castle. Upon reaching the gates Gracie looked up in awe. She had never seen a building so big before. When they walked into the entrance hall Gracie's eyes were wide as saucers. Severus led Gracie to their chambers. He had barely shown her the bedroom that belonged to her, when she saw the bed she made a beeline for it. She curled up and was asleep in an instant, too tired to take in anything more._

_Severus smiled to himself as he removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He left her like that, and put away all her purchases, let her owl out to hunt, and fed her puff. By the time Severus retired to his own bedroom he was yawing. He hadn't realized how tired he was himself. Laying down on the bed he had one final thought before succumbing to sleep. _

'_So this is what happiness is'_


End file.
